


Twin Problems

by riot3672



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Humor, No Plot/Plotless, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Sibling Incest, Smut, Snacks & Snack Food, Tony Being Tony, Training, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 21:39:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4495650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riot3672/pseuds/riot3672
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few days after being released from the infirmary after Sokovia, and Pietro already has problems: someone put two twin beds in his and Wanda's room, Tony Stark's training may actually be murder attempts in disguise, and Pietro still doesn't have a superhero name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twin Problems

As it turned out, being stuck in the infirmary for months didn’t mean that Pietro Maximoff got a slow nudge into training, but rather that the moment he stepped out of the infirmary, there was an official Avengers uniform and a passive-aggressive note from Natasha Romanov that read: “training begins at 5am in room 24. Be there or else. :)”

Pietro tossed the note off his bed and turned to Wanda. “How’s training?” he asked his twin.

Wanda looked up from the book she’d been reading, sprawled on the other bed. “Not bad. Steve’s much kinder than even the most tolerable man with Strucker. All their scientists watch when you train. They’re all enthralled with our powers.” 

Pietro dived onto the bed, and it prodded an unexpected pain from one of his healed bullet wounds. He bit his tongue to avoid making a sound, but then again, Wanda was now a mind reader.

“If you’re still hurt, tell Steve. They want you at your best,” Wanda commented.

Pietro rubbed the wound, but the pain passed quickly. “Being stuck in that damn infirmary was torture. I’m ready to start running again.”

Speaking of running… He couldn’t get a good look at Wanda’s book, and it was time his sister remembered what she loved about him. 

Before Wanda could hope to react, Pietro ran at her and took the book out of her hands. “What’re you reading? ‘Easy'? Which one's easy, the girl or guy? Or both?”

When he made the run back to his bed, Wanda shot him head-on with a hex and sent him tumbling over his feet until he hit the nearest wall. 

“Distance makes the heart grow fonder, but also dissolves the brain,” Wanda said. “Makes you wonder why I turned down my own room in exchange for rooming with a twelve-year-old with superspeed.”

Wanda could joke all she wanted, but Pietro knew she was just as happy as he was to share a room. All those years fending for themselves, protecting each other, the moment Strucker separated them into those adjacent cells had been half the torture of the experiments. Pietro’s “near death experience” was just the icing on the cake, and he could already see the life returning to Wanda with him so close. He knew he was sure feeling it. Plus, Wanda liked having the little photo of their parents as much as he did, and it made it so they didn’t have to walk anywhere to talk to each other. If only they could do something about the dorm room two twin bed situation.

“Speaking of twelve year olds, what do you get when you put two twins together?” Pietro said as he got to his feet and stopped at the edge of his bed.

“The punchline to a stupid incest joke you found on the Internet while posting illegal Putin memes.”

“Nope! A king.”

He ran his bed into hers, only using a bit of his speed and strength with the assurance that Wanda wasn’t going to lose some fingers and toes in the process. He couldn’t help but smile at her moment of surprise as the beds hit, and the look of disapproval he got immediately after.

“Your king looks a bit more like a disfigured lord. You’re going to end up wedged between the two tonight.”

 

He was a restless sleeper; always had been, and the powers made it worse. But, Wanda was also an expert soother, so he wasn’t worried. 

“This is inspired work, and you know it. And how do you even know about the Putin memes?”

Wanda raised a brow and tossed him the iPhone Tony had bought for her. Tony had given Pietro one too, and he’d spent most of the more agonizing hours in the infirmary playing with it. He opened up the conversation he’d been having with Wanda for months, and sure enough, there was a wall of Putin memes he’d sent her. 

“Your quality fluxed. The best ones were when they shot up your pain medication,” Wanda said.

They exchanged smiles.

#

Five am is early. Pietro had sort of thought that when he went to bed, but he knew it for a fact the moment his alarm went off and he found himself inches from the floor, wedged between the two beds, one bed frame digging into face and the other into his side. He tried to squirm out without disturbing Wanda for about ten seconds before shoving the beds apart, the bed Wanda had mostly taken up running into the wall. Scratched paint, angry Wanda and all.

“Ask for a new bed or you’re sleeping on the floor tonight!” Wanda hissed as Pietro slugged through getting his training clothes on.

Already banned to the doghouse. 

Pietro left her with a blown kiss and a, “As you wish, sweet sister.”

His training team wasn’t just Natasha and Steve that day. Tony, Bruce, Clint, and some S.H.I.E.L.D. agents sat around the room Natasha had designated. 

“Is your face okay?” Clint asked.

The bed frame must’ve left a mark. Great. Pietro shrugged. “So, do I get…food? I don’t know if you all know how this energy thing works—“ Pietro said.

Steve tossed him a protein bar. He supposed beggars couldn’t be choosers, and he could always bug them in five minutes. While he ate, Steve spoke.

“So, Strucker’s notes gave us thorough notes on yours and Wanda’s powers, but we found that while training Wanda, she had a whole arsenal of powers Strucker hadn’t noted, and we’re imagining the same is true of you.”

“What extra powers does Wanda have?” Pietro asked.

“She seems to have the ability to…just make things happen. Catch lamps on fire, deflection of objects, force fields. Some of the guys think she may even have the ability to alter reality itself.”

Alter reality itself? Jesus, that was something. Where would she even start? 

He finished off the protein bar and said, “I could’ve told you that Wanda has a talent for catching things on fire.” He paused. “Hey, Stark, Wanda and I need a full bed. Queen or king is preferable.”

Tony very obviously held back laughter, and Clint asked, “Why do you need a new bed?”

“I ended up stuck between the two beds last night.”

Steve stopped looking through his files with Natasha just to look at him. “There was at least six feet between the two beds.”

Pietro smirked. “Not quite our speed.”

There was a pause before Steve said, “Um, we’ll have to discuss that later.”

“That’s what happens when you leave no room for Jesus, Petey,” Tony commented.

“So we’re going to start with some strength tests, get some numbers down,” Steve said, cutting into whatever Tony wanted to say next.

They put him on a treadmill, made him lift some weights, put him on a leg press. For some reason, the scientists seemed surprised that he could lift the maximum weights on the machines with ease. Had Strucker really not written down that Pietro had gotten semblance of super-strength with the speed? 

“Steve, I know I can leg press tons,” Pietro said.

“Move my car with your legs,” Tony said.

After the task was done, something changed. Tony stopped being Mr. Peanut Gallery Commentary, physically grabbed Pietro by the hand, and ran him outside.

“Steve’s wasting your potential,” Tony said. “I was doing some math while you were filling in your extra holes, and what we need to test are your absolute limits. Also, I had a dream that you could fly and I want to try it. Had Barton make you a ramp and everything.”

There were at least four things wrong with that sentence, but Pietro figured he’d just roll with it. It’d either be fun, or he could get it done quickly and get breakfast.

Pietro surveyed the scene. Sure enough, Barton had built a nice ramp, at least five feet off the ground at its tallest, made out of…somewhat respectable looking wood. It occurred to Pietro that he should be more concerned about this, but it looked innocent enough. 

“What do I do?” Pietro asked Tony.

“Just run and see what happens.”

“That’s helpful.”

The first test run was…boring, at best. He ran, he fell, he stuck a landing. He supposed there was some nice arc, but it couldn’t be more than that. Nothing to show the audience that had amassed from everyone inside the training room before.

“You’re clearly doing it wrong, Maximoff,” Clint commented. “Try flapping your arms. That’s how birds do it, right?”

He knew Clint was joking, but what was life worth if not to make Clint Barton eat his words?

He returned to a start position and went running off the ramp. Sure, he felt stupid flapping his arms, but there was something to be said for how fast he could do it with his powers. So, he flapped his arms until his feet hit solid ground again, and slid to a stop.

When he looked back, everyone actually looked…surprised. The science people were scribbling furiously on their clip boards.

“Did something happen?” Pietro asked.

“You were legitimately flying for a couple seconds,” Clint answered. 

“Not long enough for it to be useful, but you get it,” Tony said. “No, there are two things you could do that could actually be useful. You ever run on water?”

“I don’t know if you know where Sokovia is…”

“And can you wall jump?”

“Yeah.”

Tony smiled. “Perfect. Have you ever tried running up?”

Pietro furrowed his brow. “Up?”

“Up. I want to see how high you can run, how long you can battle gravity.”

Pietro looked around. Sure, the land the Avengers base sat on was vast, but nothing was what one would call ‘tall.’ “Where do you plan to practice?”

“You know the Bank of America tower in NYC? Go there, start running, and I’ll take care of the rest.”

In retrospect, Pietro should’ve asked for more information, but like a cooped up dog who sees an open door, he rushed to his freedom. He’d memorized a map of New York City in his first week in the infirmary, and it left his mind free to wander as he reached top speed. God, it really took running in the open to remember how much he’d come to love his powers. 

In real time, he probably doubted the decision to scale a skyscraper for less than a millionth of a second. But, he did doubt it. Gave himself that much credit. 

The perspective change was jarring, but nothing Pietro couldn’t handle. He was even surprised to find how little extra exertion it took to go against gravity. He thought about looking to his left or right and get a glimpse at what must be a stunning view, but he stayed on task. Scale the building. He assumed Tony wanted him to wait up top.

Then, he started to lose momentum. He exerted himself, he really, actually _pushed himself_ up, and suddenly, he wasn’t running anymore. 

And he hadn’t reached the top. Looking up, he still had several dozen stories to go.

He flailed, arms flapping like an idiot, and managed to pivot back so he was facing the goddamn sidewalk. He swore time stopped just so he could take in the world below, the taxis parked, the people walking all their colored jackets, gravity’s tug on his guts. That dawning realization that he couldn’t fly.

“FUCK!” 

He fell like any idiot would fall, still flapping his arms and legs, unable to get traction from anything, screaming.

At some point early after gaining their powers, Pietro had made Wanda describe the sensation of being carried by him, and she’d described it as one of the worst feelings in the world, a combination of riding on a roller coaster that stopped far too quickly, with jolting stops that felt like they could force guts out of the body through the pores, break every bone in her body. 

The next second felt something like that. He was falling, then he was looking at Iron Man’s face. He felt like someone had sent a battering ram into his gut, and he gasped out a first breath. Tony had his hand on the back of Pietro’s neck, and it occurred to him that that was probably the only reason he hadn’t broken it.

“You’re the Lois Lane for my Superman,” Tony commented.

“Did you really not prepare for that?” Pietro hissed.

“You didn’t?”

There…really wasn’t more to say. For a moment, Tony flew in silence.

“Wanda would’ve killed me,” Pietro said as he watched New York pass under them.

“You would’ve been dead.”

“Wanda would’ve revived me just to kill me herself then revive me again when she missed me too much.”

“She can revive people?”

Pietro crossed his arms. “I wouldn’t be surprised if she could.”

“You know she’s the alpha twin, right?”

“Have you met Wanda?”

“Look Speedy Petey, your only power is that you can run fast and you look like you got a haircut from a punk rock kid who was very bad at being punk rock.”

“ _I don’t know why my hair is white, okay_?”

“It’s not. Your roots are still brown. Bad dye job.”

“It’s not a dye job! You don’t think I’ve tried to get rid of it?”

“You like it. You and Wanda are punk rock kids anyway. Well, your sister is more emo, but you get it.”

“And stop calling me Speedy Petey!”

“Your sister already has a heavy-handed alias, and you have to follow suit, omega twin.” Tony paused. “Silver Speedster.”

“Scarlet Witch and Silver Speedster? It sounds like you pulled us out of Silver Age one-issue DC comics.”

Tony dropped Pietro on the landing, and Pietro could only suspect that it was for insulting his superhero name.

All the active Avengers were present when Tony and Pietro got back. 

Clint smirked. “So, the news is crazy for Iron Man saving the Sokovian Speedster.”

Tony pointed to Pietro. “There’s that.”

“No!” Pietro hissed.

Wanda ran up to Pietro and hugged him. He squeezed her back, hoping to jolt her out of whatever murderous rage was surely in. When they pulled away, Wanda shot him a dirty look.

“How stupid are you?” she demanded.

“Stupid enough to think I could run up a thousand foot building.”

Wanda’s glare moved onto Tony. Tony threw his hands up, palms forward. “Hey, I would’ve given him a squirrel suit, but that would’ve messed with his speed.” Tony turned to Pietro. “Oh, by the way, you got up four hundred feet.”

There was a long pause.

Natasha’s eyes flitted between Tony and Pietro. “You trying to find an alias for him?”

Tony nodded. “He already turned down Silver Speedster and Speedy Petey.”

Natasha looked to Pietro’s chest. “Quiksilver. Spell it Q-U-I-C-K-silver.”

That…actually wasn’t bad.

#

Training that day was hell, but at least he and Wanda finished at the same time and could drag themselves into a lazy night together. They still hadn’t officially set shower rules, and Pietro wondered if they’d ever verbalize it, or if one of them would just jump into the shower one morning.

“I’m gonna shower,” Pietro mumbled. He considered saying the magic words, but he couldn’t get the words out. That, and there was a present in their room.

Tony had actually gotten them a new bed. A king, already made up, adorned in decorative pillows and a small mountain of protein bars.

“Classic Stark, giving us a little something extra,” Pietro said as he crossed his arms.

Wanda took two handfuls and tossed them into the air, letting them disrupt the pile. “You’re not even going to like protein bars when you’re done with all these.”

“Did he only get one flavor?”

“No, there are a few.”

“Then I’ll be okay.”

He scanned the pile, boring himself until he found a bar with a picture of a buffalo on it. Cute marketing or…?

“Oh my God, Wanda, this is made of buffalo meat,” Pietro said as he held out the wrapped up meat rectangle.

Wanda’s face screwed in disgust. “What?”

He ripped off the wrapping and inspected the bar. It looked vaguely like a bar of meatloaf. He broke it in two. Still meatloaf looking.

“You’re not actually going to eat that, are you?” Wanda asked.

Pietro sniffed it, and held it closer to inspect further. “I’m really, _really_ tempted. Morbid fascination.”

“Don’t tell me when you regret it.”

“I don’t regret easily.”

Wanda laughed. “Already forgot the time you ate that week old red velvet cupcake or the bag of chips you dropped on the garage floor?”

“Neither of those are relevant right now.”

Pietro took a bite of the buffalo rectangle, and found it…not so much gross as just…disturbing. It tasted like nothing, hints of meat flavor, and the texture was wrong. The shape was still freaking him out. But, no way was Wanda getting the satisfaction. He chewed and swallowed like a civilized person, then threw the bar away.

“What’re you gonna do with the rest?” Wanda asked.

“Stuff them in Steve’s socks. I’ll think of something.”

He moved all the protein bars into an empty drawer in his dresser, and jumped onto the bed, Wanda with him. God, Tony must've really appreciated Pietro falling off a building because the bed felt top of the line. 

"Nice bed," Pietro commented. "Definitely nicer than we've ever had."

"Yeah."  There was a pause. “Hey, why don’t you go brush your teeth?”

Pietro grinned, and gave his teeth the most dental-thorough brushing he’d done in a while. Heart beating like a jackhammer, Pietro padded back into the bedroom. Wanda was facing away from him, her shirt already off. He couldn’t help himself—he sped right up to her, wrapped his arms around her, and started gently grinding against her.

“Wanna know a secret?” Pietro whispered.

Wanda smiled, put her hands over his. “What?”

“You have a radiant smile.”

She swayed her hips a little. “That’s your secret?”

“And I’m secretly happy that I see it the most.”

She turned around, fighting off his grip just long enough to face him. They exchanged smiles, and she removed his shirt with a blush in her cheeks.

She pulled him into the kiss this time, mouths closed but pressure off the charts. Her energy went right through him, an electric shock, blood flowing accordingly. Wanda broke the kiss to laugh.

“God, you’re quick,” she commented.

“ _Quick_ silver.” She shook her head. “Don’t worry.” He kissed her. “The best parts won’t be.”

They kissed slow and mindful, hands crawling down goose bump-covered skin until they hit clothing. God, he loved the way Wanda shivered and tensed when he did that first dip past the seam of her underwear. 

This time, though, she caught him by the wrist before he could get a good feel for that soft skin.

“I was wondering if you’d like to do something new tonight,” Wanda said. 

He looked to her. “What do you have in mind?”

“Well, I was reading this book during my break, and there was this scene where…” She took his hand in hers. “the couple was making out, and the guy rubbed the girl out…”

Pietro smiled. “Oh so specific tonight. I’ll have to give it my best shot.”

He pressed his lips back to hers, and got to work. An index finger rolled over the seat of her crotch, two layers of fabric between their skin. Added his middle finger as he teased between the shorts and her underwear. She tensed, all but halted their dance in her mouth. Pulled down her shorts herself.

God, even getting her off, he was squirming where he stood. There was just nothing better than her moaning against his mouth, feeling her nails dig into his skin. He almost preferred it to feeling her panties get damper and damper with each stroke of his fingers.

Almost.

“Give me a sec,” Pietro said as he dropped all contact.

He flipped around to press against her back, his right hand snaking under, resting on her mound, his other arm locked against her chest. 

She started to say his name, but cut herself off a syllable too early with a jolted sigh. One kiss behind the ear and she was his. 

He tried to keep the beat slow, a kiss on her neck for every stroke across her slick skin. But, forget it, _he_ was getting too excited at the thought of her climaxing, and seconds seemed infinitely more possible to stand than minutes. He rubbed her the way he wanted to thrust into her—hard, quick, all encompassing. She sang all the way through it, until that last broken note of a gasp. He held her tight while her she shuddered. Given just a little less restraint, he could’ve cum right there, watching all the small objects in the room rise around her scarlet energy as she lost it.

“You ready?” Wanda joked as the objects sank back to their places.

 She snapped off her bra and threw herself onto the bed. He removed his pants and boxers himself, and met her to slip off that last drenched piece of fabric stuck around her knees.

“Do I get a request tonight?” She smiled and nodded. “I was…kinda thinking I disappear tonight.”

“Anything for my stupid, lovely Quicksilver.” She kissed him. “I like the name, by the way. Keeps the familial color scheme, but it sounds great on its own. Smooth, dangerous, tough, maybe even a little clever?”

He smiled. “Is there anything Natasha can’t do?”

“I highly doubt it.”

They kissed one last time, Pietro took Wanda’s right hand, and he entered. He managed slow for about two thrusts before he followed through on his request, went as deep as he possibly could. Wanda’s breath hitched, and he waited for a sign.

“You good?”

She squeezed his hand and smiled up at him. “Yeah.”

He took her like that, forgetting who owned which part, which body, which soul. Then, as he neared his own climax, he took Wanda’s free hand and placed it against his forehead, willing her inside his mind. He could feel it sometimes, her energy when she used her powers on him. How funny how it scared him the first time. Now, it was as much a comfort as holding her hand. 

The moment he finished, he kissed her, long and tender like those romances she’d lined their room with.

“I missed you so much,” she said. “I missed us.”

He untangled his hand from hers and placed it palm against palm. “You’ll never have to again. I’m here to stay.”

“No more injuries?”

“No more injuries.”

She smirked. “You know that includes Tony making you run up buildings, right?”

“Don’t worry. If Tony makes me little retractable wings, then Sam’s out of a job. I’ll stick to ground work.”

“I’m also going to have to talk to Nat about your Putin memes. I’m not losing you to the KGB.”

“But if the KGB does take me, you can go all _Taken_ on their asses. How awesome would that be?”

Wanda smiled. “Nat _would_ love that.”

God, he was happy to be home.


End file.
